Th1rteen R3asons Why
by VioletX10
Summary: Based on the book by Jay Asher. Roxas wakes up to find an oddly-behaved brother, a box with just a song album, thirteen weird "songs" and the truth about the death of Namine Strife. AU. Mild language and minor suggestive themes. R&R! Hints of RoxasxNamine
1. Chapter 1

**Th1rteen R3asons Why**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**The Superior of the In-Between**

**

* * *

**

I pass the brown parcel over to the brunette on the other side of the counter. Her emerald green eyes stare at me curiously, forcing me to look away in case the intensity got stronger. I see her pink lips forming words…but I couldn't hear them. I'm too focused on the thought of the next victim's face when…oh, right…there isn't a next victim…

"Wait," I tell her. I squint at her nametag: Olette Fair and I apologize. "Can I have it back, please?" Olette nods and passes the brown package back towards me. "Thank you." My cerulean eyes gaze up at her eventually and hers were shining brightly. She nods with a smile on her face, her brown curls bouncing up and down, up and down, up and—

I should really get going. I grab the parcel and shove it back inside my black backpack. Why did all this have to happen to _me_? Of course, there were twelve other people but…never mind. At least I had been given the privilege to throw these things to hell at last. It's just that…she…_we…_could've been more if all these bastards hadn't ruined her life.

I sigh. I hear Olette clearing her throat and I apologize _again_. I run a hand through my spiky hair and start walking towards the exit, avoiding the other stares of strangers waiting in line. The air of silence passed. Not a word was spoken until I opened the glass doors to the outside world – or, to be more specific, the post office.

A gust of wind blew on my face, ruffling my blonde spikes. I start making my way towards the beach where the water is cool and fresh and no-one would be around at sunrise. It's time these tapes stop messing with our minds…and maybe I'll give Naminé a proper burial now.

* * *

My brother Sora knocked on my room three times. I groaned and sat up, letting my eyes adjust to the bright shaft of light that was targeting my eyes directly. My warm feet touched the cold carpet as I made my way to the door, ignoring the pile of dirty clothes in one corner and the other mound of books which were distinctly shaped like horse manure. When my hands touched the brass doorknob, I shivered uncontrollably. I sensed something bad was going to happen soon. I flung the door open and took note that Sora was _not smiling_. He thrust the brown parcel towards me and left without a word…not even a good morning.

I closed the door promptly and headed straight towards my bed. Who cares if I don't fold my blankets or fluff up my pillows? I've only got one thing on my mind right now.

I took out my letter opener (in this case, a parcel opener) and ripped the paper. My address was on it, scribbled with the name Roxas L. on the front. Once I had removed the crinkled brown paper, I took off the lid of the blue shoebox and peered inside. There was bubble-wrap everywhere so I hurriedly removed them as well.

An album. It had a strange silver insignia on the front cover with the initials N.S on the corner. I flipped the case over to look at the song list. I've never heard of them before so maybe this guy or girl sent this album to me to listen to and perform at least one of them in the school talent show. You know, that would be awesome. I scrambled out of my bed and searched around the room to find my radio. Everything was in complete haywire and I can barely see my wardrobe. I think that pile of dirty clothes _is_ my wardrobe. Ugh…

I opened drawer out of drawer to find at least _something_ but to no avail. I sat back on my mattress and sighed. Something clicked in my head. I pulled up my denim jeans and put on a plain T-Shirt and hoodie with XIII embroidered in silver at the back. Stuffing the album inside on of my pockets, I was ready.

I sprinted downstairs hurriedly. I was fortunate enough that it was a Saturday. Enough time for me to get through a playlist of thirteen songs. Their titles were interesting so the content _should_ be interesting as well. "Mom! I'm going to Vanitas' for a school project!" I called out to my mother who was in the kitchen. "I'll be back by sunset!"

"OK, Roxas, take care of yourself!" she replied. This was one of the reasons why I love my mom. No questions asked.

"Whaddya want, Leonheart?" a boy my age rubbed his eyes from morning glory. "It's what? Nine o' clock in the morning?" He had black spiky hair much like Sora's and glowing amber eyes. He and my twin bro Ventus absolutely _hate_ each other but I really don't know what's wrong with Vanitas. He's just grouchy at times.

"Can I borrow your walkman?" I said, feeling the warm plastic of the album in my pocket.

"It depends on which one," Vanitas gruffly answered. "Riku is using the one which plays tapes. Don't ask why. He's in love with the oldies." He laughed briefly. "He even dyed his hair the color of old people hair. Talk about obsessive." He laughed again. I shifted uncomfortable where I stood.

"I'll have the CD walkman, then," I said, not wanting to stay here any longer. Vanitas was cool but the house just _reeks _of dead bodies. He took out a circular piece of equipment and handed it to me as if he had been waiting for me to ask. I held it with doubt. "Um…"

"Have fun with it," Vanitas winked devilishly and closed the door shut. Shrugging, I opened the CD compartment and put the CD inside it.

* * *

Track One: The Superior of the In-Between.

_Hello. How are you? Nice weather we're having._

Wait a second. I…I know that voice…

_Naminé Strife here, reporting for duty, sir. _

No fucking way. She's dead. She's been dead for a month now. Not that I was counting. She was a loner at our school – an outcast – but whenever I saw her around, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I've always wondered why such a beautiful girl would distance herself from the crowd. The news of her suicide spread around the whole school. People were blamed jokingly (or seriously) but I knew they weren't the reason. Naminé was more complex than that. So why did she record her voice to put on an album? Or worse…how many people had listened to her?

_I'm here to talk about me, myself, and thirteen other people who played significant parts to why I made my decision. If you're listening to this recording, you're one of them._

What? _Hell_ no. I've never done anything to her!

_So please, before you even _start _to think you never had a fault, listen. I have two rules. One: You listen, of course, duh. Two: You pass this on to whoever is next on the list. If you're the Key of Destiny listening, then hoorah! You get to throw these tapes away if you want…but only after you've listened. Sit back and relax for one heck of a ride. _

I hit STOP on the walkman and breathed. No, no, no, no, this _can't_ be happening to me. Naminé…Naminé didn't even _know_ me. I checked the song name once more. The Superior of the In-Between. Now who was that? I hit PLAY – only out of curiosity. I still didn't believe that I was on the album.

_Hola, Xemnas, or should I say… the Organization's Number One. You rule with an iron-fist and a sense of control and aura of intimidation. You scare me, yes… but am _I_ scaring you now? Probably not – you've been through a lot of frightening events in life so a dead girl won't be enough to really knock your socks off. _

Xemnas? Why was he on here? I mean, yeah, I used to be in his pack of dogs that went around with him everywhere he went and followed his orders whenever he wanted us to do something but I would never have expected that he made Naminé commit suicide.

_It's too bad that you really _did_ use your iron-fist on me whenever you can. _

I am going to kill him.

_But, really, you don't need to apologize…yet. All you really did was bully me, punch me, bully me some more, shove me, and punch me some more. Are loners your cup of K.O. tea? Because I saw what you did to Kairi Seeyan. And I saw your face when you stabbed her multiple times with your light sabers or whatever you call them._

Oh, my God. Xemnas…Xemnas you bastard! I kicked a lamppost with my foot and winced in pain. The trees around me all rustled in chorus as the wind brushed through them. I shivered. It's summer, for God's sake! Winter ended long ago.

_Pure pleasure. And that's when you saw me, right? A blonde, petite, blue-eyed girl standing a few feet away from you, staring at you with big eyes. You said, "Staring is rude, did you know that, pretty girl?" I nodded obediently like a scared puppy. We all know that Saïx would be the scarier one but that's for another song. _

Saïx? I laughed and stopped. I shouldn't be joyous at a time like this. Yeah, I remember when Demyx gave him that nickname for his birthday and accidently spilt a whole tub of blue dye on his hair.

_You punched me. Right in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, clutching the spot where you hit me with a grimace on my face. I think I was wearing my white dress that day. You know, the one that only went up to my thighs?_

I remember. She always wore that dress.

_Well, you took that opportunity to stamp on my legs repeatedly until my femur cracked and I had to be dragged off by Ms. Gainsborough after you left without a trace. When we arrived at the hospital, the doctor said I broke several bone of my ribcage (from when you threw me on the wall) and yes, my leg bone and multiple bruises everywhere. The memory is clear to me now. My father crying beside me…_

She sighed here. I hit PAUSE on the CD player. Ms. Gainsborough just married last month to a man named Zack Fair, the day after she took her dad's Buster Sword and pierced her heart with that massive thing. I started walking again after a few minutes of trying to make my foot feel a little better. Maybe I'll go visit Twilight Town and go up the Clock Tower. Then again, I'll just do that when the sun sets….and that won't be in a while. I'll just go to Hayner's place to go play videogames _and_ to take a breath from these stupid "songs". But I'll finish this one first.

…_he never cries. Never. So why did you, Xemnas, Superior of the In-Between, make him? Why did you, Xemnas, let him bring out his sword once again to relieve off his stress? Why did you Xemnas, allow me to use that sword to kill myself? Huh? I'll tell you why…but not on here. I'll tell you when I meet you in Hell. But for now, let me say this: you broke the walls Cloud Strife, my _father_, had been trying to build ever since my mom died giving birth to me. And that, Mansex, hurt even more than any of your punches ever did. Do you hear me? _

I hear you. He heard you, probably. I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. We all knew that Naminé cared deeply for her dad. I mean, I didn't even know her let alone know that she loved her father but she just had this _aura_ of family love circling her. And yes, Tifa Lockhart, was one of the most memorable martial artists in history. No wonder she married the most memorable SOLDIER in history…maybe right after Mr. Fair but still memorable.

_Now that that's been done, let's move on to track number two, shall we?_

I groaned. Please, no more. I reached Hayner's house at last.

_You're next, Uncle Xiggy._

_

* * *

_

**So...how do you like it? I figured I needed a break from Bad Memory so I came up with this thing. If you've ever read Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher then you probably know what's going on and how I'm going to do this but if you haven't then enoy! When I first picked up the book, I was like: "Wow, I can imagine Namine and suicide and Thirteen Reasons! Perfeeeect!" My original idea was to actually take the real plotline and incorporate it within the story but then that would be too much plaguerism in one story so I stuck with the Organization XIII version. If you've read the book, did you see the changes I put in? Heh heh heh...**

__**Please review! They make me happy! :) and they make me want to write more XP **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shoot me now. Kill me later.**

* * *

**Th1rteen R3asons Why**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**The Freeshooter**

* * *

I kocked thrice on my best friend's door and waited with impatience. _Tap…tap…tap…_ my muddied green trainers resounded throughout the empty street as they synced to the beating of my restless heart. _When's he gonna answer the damn door?_ I asked myself frustratingly. I raised my hand to knock again but the door swiveled open in that instant. I was met with a disheveled-looking blond in camouflage pants and an over-sized jade-green shirt. Yep, that's Hayner for you. He probably stayed up until three in the morning to finish the latest catch (ahem, _video game_). "Hey, man," I said as I stepped through the door.

Hayner extended his arm to stop me from entering. He shook his head, eyes sullen with dark rings underneath them. "Dude, what the hell do you think you're doing? It's like, nine thirty in the morning and I haven't got three hours of sleep yet, for God's sake." From inside, I smelt the tempting aroma of crispy bacons and scrambled eggs. _Grumble_, my stomach said. Ugh, I never realized I was this hungry.

"Maybe you should lay off the games for a while, Hayner," I suggested, stepping back a bit because it was _way_ too awkward to be standing near him _that_ close. To my left, I saw a gaggle of gossiping geese giggling and pointing towards us. I seethed, gritting my teeth and turning back towards my best friend.

Hayner blinked, incredulous that I had made such a statement. He cleared his throat and placed his hand over his heart in mock allegiance. "You're right, man, I _should_ stop playing. I mean," he paused to sigh, "_look_ at me. I look like absolute freaking shit and I don't even have to look in the mirror." He sighed once more. "Dude, you're right. Come in, we're having breakfast right now." Hayner beckoned me inside and I entered gladly, following the scent of nicely-cooked food. "We're having bacon and eggs – the usual," Hayner informed me as we passed the stairs leading to the bedrooms on the second floor. His house was actually quite cool. Plain light-blue walls, green carpeted flooring, comfy beige sofas, a _huge_ plasma TV… he's got everything. Complete with the king-sized breakfast that now lay before me on the table.

I sat there, drooling, breathing in the bacon and the surreal-looking eggs. "Hayner, how does your mom cook such…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. OK, I might be exaggerating a tiny bit but seriously. Hayner's mom is like, the world's greatest chef. Even breakfast tasted like a full-course dinner at an extremely expensive restaurant. For a moment, all memory on the walkman and the songs was forgotten and I was able to eat with Hayner in peace.

That is, until Hayner brought up the subject of her suicide.

"So…Naminé Strife—"

"I've got to go now. Need to go over to Vanitas' for a project," I stood up abruptly, bringing my more or less clear plate over to the sink. _Manners, duh_. "Thanks for the food. See you later, Hayner."

And just like that, I ran back outside without allowing my videogame-addict-best-friend say goodbye.

* * *

_Welcome back. And thanks for hanging out for part two. _

Discreetly, I pocketed the walkman into my pants pocket. I felt guilty for having left Hayner hanging but, well, I don't know, really… I sighed. I'm just gonna listen to these tapes. No more arguments.

_So…_ she dragged out her 'so'._ You're either Xemnas who is listening on, unafraid from last song and only continuing this pointless CD to get some dirt on people, or you're Uncle Xiggy a.k.a. Xigbar the Freeshooter confused and lost like most people probably are just listening to me _or_ you're just the next person in line from my list who wants to find out why you're on these songs._

In CD, Naminé sounded like a whole new character. She was far from the quite, shy girl I've seen hanging around the library or the arts block in school. Far from it. I rounded the corner of the street and ended up facing an old café entitled 'Seventh Heaven'. Really, could they have given it a cheesier name? Opening the front doors, I listened to Naminé's voice again.

_Huh… Tell me, uncle, did you expect to be included in the causes of my suicide?_

I hit PAUSE on the walkman. Well if he didn't answer that, I say YES. Sitting myself down on one of the stools in front of the counter, I raised my hand and clicked to get the waitress' attention. She was slim and had a figure most beauty-obsessed girls would die for. Short black-brown hair and silver tinted eyes. More like a performer in a gymnastics show than a waitress.

"Can I help you, spiky-dude?" she asked me whilst wiping the counter clean.

"Uh, I'd like some hot chocolate, please," I replied, remembering Naminé's favorite beverage. My fingers drummed on the wooden paneling of the counter as I waited for the waitress – Yuffie, I learned her name was – to come back with a steaming hot mug of chocolate. To be honest, I've never liked sweet things, however for the sake of a lost friend, I'm going to find a way to commemorate her. And this was it.

"Here ya go, spikes," said Yuffie as she placed the white mug in front of me. "It's hot so sip with caution." She laughed at her own joke (I must admit, it wasn't even funny); and her laugh sounded like a loud guffaw. "I tell that to Daddy-Spikey-Strife almost all the time. Hot chocolate is, like, his absolute _favorite_."

I stared at her – although it was unintentional. She caught me staring and asked (no, more _like demanded_) me why. "You…You know Cloud Strife?" I said, letting my chocolate to cool down before I drink from it.

She nodded, a nostalgic expression on her face when she began to speak of their long history as 'best buds'. I discovered that Naminé's dad was the leader of a group once but then disbanded them after three years. Yuffie never told me what they did as a group and she said she never will. "Top secret, I tell ya! Now aren't you gonna drink your chocolate? It tastes disgusting if it gets cold." She pointedly stated.

Bringing the mug to my mouth, I obediently sipped. _Delicious._ I should come here for the hot chocolate more often. Plus, Yuffie seems like a good person to converse with. I heard her sigh and saw her lean forward with her hand cupped in her hands and grey eyes staring off into space. "I just…miss the old days… Now that Chocobo-head's gone and lost his kid to his big-ass sword…everyone's more distant than before…" she trailed off, not knowing what to mumble about anymore. "I mean, I've still got Vinnie and all but I miss all my friends." She exhaled softly and straightened. "You OK there, boy?"

"My name is Roxas," I said, sipping my chocolate.

"Riiiiight," she drawled. "I'm gonna head off to the kitchen. Call me if you need anything." She bounced off into the kitchen, leaving me in silence.

I brought out the headphones again and pressed PLAY.

_Yeah, yeah, I know, it's hard being the adopted brother in the family but that doesn't mean you can blackmail me and shove me around as you please._

OK, it's just like in YouTube where it goes:

Commenter: Mom, I'm going out to kill (insert number of people who disliked video here).

Mom: OK, are you going to be alright? (or something like that…)

Commenter: Yeah! I've got (insert number of people who _liked_ video here) covering my back.

Mom: OK, good luck!

Except there's only _one_ person against two strong, burly men who are probably twice my size. Not good.

_You used to confide in me all the time, telling me your best and worst secrets. Like the time when you went into the girls' bathroom when you were in high school. You're probably hating me for spilling that secret out into the open where twelve other people can listen to it but at least you can't hurt me anymore. I'm dead. Duh. _

_But, there came a time when you thought it was OK with me to do things for you without my permission. Remember that _I_ also told you my secrets and _you_ promised to keep them but oh my living days. You used them against me._

_Blackmailed._

_Bribed, although rarely because you're always broke. _

_Threatened._

_Cornered me in an alley much like what Xemnas, had beat me up in. _

_Illegal stuff. Drug stuff. Not a nice situation to get involved in, uncle._

So Naminé had been involved with drugs. That's sort of…unexpected for a girl like she had been. I thought I heard some shuffling in the kitchen but I ignored it. Yuffie can take care of herself. Oh, right, my chocolate's nearly done. I'm going to come back tomorrow to get another one if that can ever be possible. I might not be able to sleep knowing that Naminé's voice would still be ringing as clear as day in my head.

_I remember. "Hi, Nami," you said as you entered my room timidly. I was doing my art homework, erasing my errors furiously as you sat yourself down on my lovely black-and-white duvet. _

"_Hello, Uncle Xigbar," I grinned at you without looking up. You made a show of being tired and laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling. _

"_I've got something for me and you to do today," you turned your head towards me, your surfer accent both annoying and refreshing to the mind. I don't know why I found it so cool back then but now I know that it's _beyond_ all sense of irritation. _

"_Like what?" I was interested now. Just thirteen years old. Four years ago – or, I don't know when you're listening to this. The Key of Destiny could've chosen to keep this until the end of his days but who knows? It's up to him, remember?_

_You – Uncle Xigbar – took out some rolled up paper from your plastic bags which I had thought were groceries and handed them to me. I don't really know what happened next but from what I deduced, you were lighting a cigarette. "Uncle, Daddy won't like it if you smoke in my room. He said it's bad for me," I told you._

_You only grinned and said, "Well, I'll tell you a secret, Nams: your Daddy used to smoke too. Ad pot as well! He smoked pot!" _

Well, I'll be. Mr. Strife actually smoked pot. The calm and collected, now grieving and broken man used to smoke illegal drugs. I'm pretty scared now.

_At the time, I had no idea what 'pot' was. When you attempted to blow a smoke ring, I smelt the distinct odor of sweet-and-sour. You left at that moment and the next morning, I went to school and headed straight for the library. I love, wait – _loved_, the library. Silence had a place and that was where. Not many people go there, though, or not many went during my time. When I entered, there were only the usual visitors sitting around, looking for books or just talking in hushed voices. I scanned the room for someone – someone that could help me understand what Uncle Xigbar was talking about._

_After a few moments, I found him. Zexion Schemer, the smartest kid in our school and yet an anti-social bookworm. Yep, you're probably thinking of stereotypes and all but really, Zexion isn't that bad. That is, until later._

Wait – _Zexion_ was in this? He's…He…He's got nothing to do with…oh, screw it.

_So I asked him and he told me. And the next night you came over, you offered some to me and I blatantly refused._

"_What? Come on, Nams, just one cig," you prodded. I rolled my eyes. _

"_You're so stupid, Uncle. Marijuana is illegal. Zexion said so and he's the smartest person in our school," I said, crossing my arms. _

_You furrowed your eyebrows and scowled, obviously angered. The cigarette with that 'ew' substance was shoved right in front of my face and I struggled to get away from it. "Ew! Stop it, Uncle Xiggy! I DON'T WANT ANY!" You must've loved the screaming because you forced that thing into my mouth. I didn't swallow it, of course. It's a cigarette. It's _meant_ to be used and not swallowed. I didn't breathe while that thing was in my mouth. My eyes were starting to wet. I couldn't take it any longer. I was suffocating myself._

"_Sooner or later, you gotta try it," you sneered. Evil, malicious bastard. I didn't budge. "Breathe or else I'm telling my brother you're a conniving _whore_! Your father, my brother, would surely disown you." Smug. I hate your smug smile. _

_But I didn't deny your accusations. Rather, I couldn't. However, yes, sooner or later, I did breathe. _

_It was not a pleasant experience, but after that, I couldn't stop. _

Inconceivable. _Un_believable. I guess it explains her tardiness to classes in school – and her failing grades. I may not know this Xigbar guy but I'm going to vow to find him and…and kill him in his sleep. Was Naminé really a…a…whore? Why can't Naminé be left alone? Why am _I_ on these songs? I didn't do anything to her! All I did…

I gasped. The school trip.

Oh, my fucking _God_ the school trip.

I stood up, pressing STOP on the walkman because I _could not take anymore_. Not today, at least. I need to get home, call my mom while I'm at it and just _forget_ for at least _one moment_ about this. I called to Yuffie that I was leaving and thanked her for the hot chocolate. She said that I'm welcome and that I have a nice evening. Tch, _if only_.

The streets were dark when I got out of the café. No cars to be seen for miles, although I must admit, this is small Twilight Town we're talking about. I could skateboard through it all in a day and come back just in time for bedtime. The silence was ruined by the ringing of my phone. Fishing my pockets for the black cellular device, I pocketed the walkman again. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ "Ugh, damn, just _wait_," I told no-one in particular. "Aha!" I had finally acquired it and checked the caller ID. I deflated instantly. My mom. "Hello?"

"_Roxas, when are you coming home? It's nearly four and the streets are getting dark_," my mother said. Wow, I'd been gone for six hours? I never knew.

"I'm just exiting the Seventh Heaven café, mom. I'll be home soon; don't worry," I reassured her. Hanging up, I began walking, passing by Hayner's house, Vanitas' house and advancing towards mine. I hope I get a good night's rest tonight. I'll need it if I'm listening again tomorrow.

One thing's for sure. I'm not using those songs for the talent show. That's for sure.

And, also, I need to pay someone a visit tomorrow. I hope they're home…

* * *

**A/N: omg, it's time to kill me. NOO! I'm really, really, really (x1 gazzilion) sorry for this EXTREMELY late update, I'm not even going to find excuses to explain myself. JUST KILL ME QUICKLY. PLEASE. WAIT. I have some last words. **

**CupcakeLerman, the deal is ON. xD. **

**Second, thank you for all the lovely reviews last chapter. I've tried to follow all suggestions, making it a little more in-depth but as for the crossover, I did consider it but I felt that the story is a little different from the original. Yes, it contains themes from it but it stops there, at least, for now. **

**Please review, even if you hate me. :( which I hope you don't. I'm too young too die.**

**Oh, yes, and please vote in my poll. it's crucial to the story but I'm not spoiling anything. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Th1rteen R3asons Why**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**The Whirlwind Lancer**

* * *

I didn't see Sora in the morning, and normally I wake up to find him snoring loudly in his bed beside mine. The piles of clothes in the corner haven't been fixed and that would most likely bother mom for the rest of the day. I wanted to pick up the Walkman and plug the earphones in my ears, but the fear of hearing her talk about her reasons was enough reason to not listen. Like yesterday, I wore my XIII hoody and dark jeans. As I sprinted downstairs, I dismissed breakfast and told mom that I'd be at Seventh Heaven for the whole day…

…but what I was really planning was to go to the hospital to attempt to converse with a girl Naminé had mentioned: Kairi Seeyan. She was hospitalized for weeks after the incident with Xemnas, and we rarely ever see her in school anymore. Most of her time is spent locked up in a special treatment ward. I think the trauma had gotten to her somehow and was eating her soul. I needed to ask her about…about the school trip – the only event I can recall (or not) from memory that had something to do with Naminé and I.

So, I did truly visit the Seventh Heaven, but only to purchase a cup of hot chocolate. Anything after that, I headed straight for the hospital. To get there, though, I needed to take two buses to get to the station and from there three stops. I took this time to gather up the courage to listen again.

_Great, you're still here. This one isn't going to be any better, though so please try and stick in for the ride. _

I have never in a million years been reluctant to hear her speak. Her voice was dripping with uncharacteristic sarcasm and if this was the true Naminé, then I guess I was wrong to like her.

_You know…I love dragons… I love them to the point of never forgetting them. Ah, dragons, dragons, dragons. Do they remind you of something, Xaldin? I guess that wasn't completely your fault, mainly Axel's, but still, you could've been a little tougher. If you were, I probably would have cut you out from this album, 'cause I would've thought you were nice. _But_ all you were then was a coward and a pushover._

Come on, Naminé, you're killing me. What did he do? What did he do to hurt you?

_For those of you who are not clear on this, I got my first tattoo when I was fourteen. Too young, huh? Wait 'til you hear this… Axel and I were awesome friends back when I was still alive. We did everything best friends can do together: skateboarding, drawing, eating sea-salt ice cream, and yet Axel thought there was something missing._

Wait…Axel? Axel as in, _my_best friend? _He_ was on this? He's one of the reasons? What? WHAT?

_He thought that –_

"Hello," a feminine voice greeted me. I punched the PAUSE button so hard the Walkman almost combusted. I hastily tugged the earphones out my ears and glanced up. Short black hair and cobalt blue eyes like Sora's met my gaze. Her pale skin contrasted greatly with her coal hair and her dark clothes were just like mine. She was familiar to me, and yet I didn't even know who she was…

"Hi, um, do I know you?" I asked tentatively. If I did, I didn't want to offend her or anything. Maybe I should keep my mouth shut next time.

However, she only shrugged dismissively and sat herself down next to me. I was going to get off in the next two stops so she had better make this quick. "I do, but you may not remember me," she grinned mischievously. She held out her hand formally. "I'm Xion, and you're Roxas."

I took her hand reluctantly. "At least let me introduce myself next time," I muttered lowly. Having heard, she giggled girlishly. "What?"

"You're just like I remember, always keeping things to yourself," she remarked and retracted her hand. "So…where are you headed?"

Should I tell her? Should I expose this 'secret'? "Oh, I'm just touring the neighborhood," I shrugged, hoping she'd let it pass.

But, of course, no girl ever does. "I've known you since kindergarten, Rox. You've lived here your whole life. I mean the only reason why you should be coming this way is if you're headed for the hospital."

It scared me as to how much she knew about me whilst I knew nothing about her apart from her name… we went to kindergarten together?

The train stopped to let passengers in and out. Next stop would be the final stop. Suddenly, her hand shot out and grabbed the Walkman along with the earphones. I jumped, startled with her quick action. "Wait! Don't!"

"What're you listening to?" she inquired curiously, but the earphones were already in her ears. I made a move to grab them back, but she pressed PLAY and shoved me away rudely. I saw her expression darken. Damn, how rude can she fucking get? Her eyes wandered over to mine in question. "What…what is this?" she gestured to the Walkman. "That was…the Strife girl's voice…"

The train stopped again and I snatched the Walkman quickly before sprinting out the doors. I saw Xion stand to follow but the doors immediately closed in front of her.

The last I saw of her were her haunted eyes.

* * *

I walked quickly to the hospital, hoping Kairi was in a conversing mood. Once I got inside the glass doors, it was eerily quiet – not like the other busy hospitals I've been to. There were only a few people in uniform strolling about the corridors signing papers, talking with other doctors and nurses, or pushing along patients in wheelchairs. The receptionist was missing as well.

"Excuse me, young man, how can I help you?" a bearded man with stethoscopes hung around his neck approached me. His black goatee made my chin itch when I looked at it.

I cleared my throat. "I'm looking for Kairi Seeyan. She's my friend." Lie. I've never talked to her in my whole life, only seen her since she hangs around with the popular people.

The doctor nodded twice, contemplating whether I was telling the truth or just another harasser. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Roxas Leonhart, sir," I politely replied. My eyes darted to the clock behind his head and they widened. I only had two hours before I had to go back to Seventh Heaven so that my mom won't find out about this 'escapade'. She normally gets out of work at five and occasionally checks on me (to know if she can continue to trust me and all).

He nodded more times. "Right. Well, Roxas, follow me and I'll give you an hour with Kairi." He smiled lightly and I followed him up the elevator to a mahogany door with Room 30. The doctor knocked gently on the wood and pressed his ear on it. I assumed there was some sort of answer from behind the door because he straightened and opened it for me, his hand directing me into the room. "One hour." He left.

I twisted my head to look forward shoving my hands in my jean pockets. The light from outside illuminated the room beautifully, making the dark blue look almost…cyan. How ironic.

In the middle of the chamber was a red haired girl dressed in a pink shirt with black pants. Her head was bent down low over something – a book? A videogame? I approached her cautiously, so as not to alarm her. Biting my lip, I placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and I felt her nerves jump instantaneously.

"Huh? Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you here? Oh, my God I need to tell Reeve…Reeve…Intruder!" Kairi gasped in panic. She was shaking all over, her shoulders shuddering as her body convulsed.

I did all I could to calm her. "Kairi, I'm Roxas Leonhart, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk—no don't—I'm just here to—Kairi, listen! —I need to talk about Naminé Strife." I panted. That got her silenced.

Her lip quivered. "W-What?"

I sighed. "You know, that day in the alley where Xemnas beat you up and then Namine?" She must remember. That's the thing that's eating her, wasn't it?

"H-How do you know that?" she exclaimed, her violet-blue eyes flaring. "No-one was supposed to know!" Tears escaped her eyes.

"Never mind about that. I just want to know about what happened in the school trip. Please, _anything_ about the school trip," I begged. "The one to Twilight Town. I remember something that took place in the forest…" OK, now I'm mostly just talking to myself. There's this moment in the trip that I was sure directly affected Namine and I. Trouble is, I have a bad memory.

Kairi glared. "No way. If you don't remember, what's the use in remembering? It was a horrible thing, anyway…why would you want to remember?" she turned in her seat and set her book down.

"Please," I prodded on. "I have to know. I have to know what I did to her."

"Listen; Roxas, was it?" I nodded. She continued, "How could you forget? You…damn, I can't. I can't say anything. Vani—No-one told me…damn," she cursed quietly.

"Vani? You mean Vanitas?" I prompted in a rush. "He knows? He knows and he hasn't told me?" I glared at her small, thin form. Emaciated, beaten, healed, wounded, scarred…I pitied her and everything that caused her to look so defeated.

I knew I had to leave. If she wouldn't tell me anything, I had to get information from someone else.

* * *

I took the train and buses back to Seventh Heaven where Yuffie cheerily greeted me while wiping a glass clean with a cloth. "Las thing you ordered?" she chirped. I nodded. "Hot chocolate, coming your way!"

It irked me as to why she was so happy today, but she's entitled to her own happiness. It's just…it feels weird seeing someone so cheerful…it's like I've forgotten my own happiness. I sigh. I needed to listen more, even if it hurt me to do so.

—_we needed to be united in a permanent way…like tattoos. So, one day, he dared me to get one at the parlor. Of course, being the "wimpy" fourteen-year-old girl I was, I told him to go first._

_He's a daredevil, you know. He told you to get him two upside down teardrop tattoos underneath his eyes. They were quite small, but they were still visible. You didn't even ask if he was eighteen. I thought you only kept silent because he looked eighteen. _

_Then I decided to back out at the last minute. What can I say? I get cold feet a lot. Especially during dares._

_So, I felt happy when you told Axel you didn't "do" underage people. Axel being Axel, got angry at you and started swearing. He gets so worked up in the smallest of things. Anyway, I'm done ranting on Axel for now. He's for later._

_You succumbed. You pulled me onto the table, roughly, mind you, and pierced my arm with that thing. That's why I wear long-sleeved shirts to school all the time. My dad, when he found out, was so ashamed of me that he didn't talk to me for months. _

_I was alone for months. I couldn't even look Axel in the eye. That tattoo was a permanent symbol of his foolishness. _

_Not mine. _

_His. _

I hit PAUSE because Yuffie came back with the hot chocolate. "What are you listening to?" she asked as I sipped quietly.

I shook my head afterwards. "Nothing special. Just the oldies and all," I shrugged. "Thanks for the chocolate."

She grinned. "No prob. Anything for Squall's boy."

Cocking my head to the side, I inquired, "You know my dad?"

"Yeah," she nodded enthusiastically. "We used to be police officers together. Fighting crime and saving the world!" she punched a fist in the air. "Those were the days…"

I nodded, as if interested. "Right. Anyway, I better get back to these songs."

"Sure, alright, spiky-dude. Shop's closing in fifteen, though."

I made a note of that.

_So every time I sat in the bath, I couldn't help but stare at that tattoo. You chose a flower for me: a forget-me-not. And since then, I've never forgotten. Not even when Marluxia did his stuff, or Larxene, or Zexion. A tattoo is for life, and even if I could remove it, I'd never have the guts to 'cause it's a part of me that sometimes I'm glad is there. Because like I said, it will never leave you._

…

_Who's next? Oh, right. Doctor Vexen, hello!_

* * *

I bid goodbye to Yuffie and headed straight home. On the way I spotted Mr. Strife sitting on a bench in front of his house, staring into space. His blue eyes like Namine's were blank and empty. They scared me. Too familiar.

When I got home, mom told me Hayner was looking for me, and also a girl named Xion.

When and why, all of a sudden, did I get so popular?

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry for this EXTREMELY (x100000000) late update. I apologize for making mistakes as I've more or less abandoned this story up until now so my writing is a little rusty. To be honest, I kind of forgot about this story until about two days ago when Squishy Moogle reviewed :) Thanks for sticking out! Also, the "tracks" are really not as in depth as the actual tapes, but it's because songs are, on average, only three minutes long so I try to make it "realistic" sort of.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you leave a kind review afterwards. :) I may update twice during the weeks to come as it is the Spring Holidays. WOOHOO! But in May time, I won't be updating as much (if at all) 'cause I have a 50% GCSE exam on Biology. SCARY. **


End file.
